


a dream the world breathed sleeping and forgot

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [119]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drusilla is a warning all on her own, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hears the stars scream the day her sweet Key is birthed from the Slayer's blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a dream the world breathed sleeping and forgot

**Author's Note:**

> Title: a dream the world breathed sleeping and forgot  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: future!fic  
> Pairings: pre-Drusilla/Dawn  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 170  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Drusilla/Dawn, the key is singing to Dru

She hears the stars scream the day her sweet Key is birthed from the Slayer's blood. And then she hears the Key itself, _come, Mummy, come make me yours forever and ever_.

A handspan of years later, after Sunnydale collapses onto the First (that foolish, pretty dark thing), she follows the Key back home, to a school on her native soil, and there she watches.

So magnificent, green sparkles lighting up the midnight sky, laughing with friends as they walk back to the dorms. Made of magic and blood, older than anything but Gaea.

There are wards around the Key; she can taste the red witch and the Watcher on the air. Two of the more powerful Magicks she's ever met, and the Key would be safe from anyone else.

And the Key catches her eye, freezes for a moment, and sends her companions on without her. "Drusilla," the gateway embodied in a darling girl breathes. "Oh, holy fuck."

The Key sings, _yours yours yours_.

Drusilla holds out a hand.


End file.
